The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing operations, and more particularly to clearing operations for specified blocks of main storage.
The amount of main memory on a computing device is important because it determines how many programs may be executed at one time and how much data may be readily available to a program. One known method of clearing storage is the use of Move Long (MVCL) operation, or analogous operations Move Long Extended (MVCLE) and Move Long Unicode (MVCLU). Execution of these instructions is synchronously performed by a central processing unit (CPU); however, the execution of these instructions may reduce the overall throughput of the CPU.